The Truth About Secrets
by SuteShia
Summary: Sasuke dies while Sakura and part an Anbu unit are out of Konoha. Itachi Uchiha is blamed for the death, but what is going to happen now that Itachi has approached Sakure telling her he's innocent of killing Sasuke and his clan?


Her feet slapped against the pavement. Her strides held great purpose. The feel of nature around her, this is what she longed for. Her daily run, the long on around old forgotten mansions and towns. It was only about a 5 mile run.

A hand reached and carded through soft angel like pink locks that had fallen out of her messy ponytail. Her eyes, rich sea green that focused straight ahead of her task. That sensation took her again, she was being watched. She turned her upper body, clad only in a soft blue sports bra with brown trim and matching loose sweatpants. She wiped the sweat off her face from the long and tiring run.

"Hello?" the young woman called out, hoping that she was wrong. She prayed that they hadn't found out that it was here. She knew they couldn't have. A well manicured hand slowly reached into her hair to remove a kunai, she would take them here before they could get any closer to the temple. Her eyes scanned around as she stretched her senses out around her. In a swift motion she had flicked her wrist and sent her would be attacker falling to the ground completely limp.

Next she heard the rustle of leaves giving way as the only sign that more men had launched themselves from their perch to engage her. She knew her dance, swift kick to the left, rapid swing to the right, kunai thrown to point A and B, and then relax. Scanning around once more her feet shifted, returning to her run.

She reconsidered the men, these were the Akatsuki lackeys. She knew should would have to be quick, the shrine isn't far off. Hopefully, they weren't there yet. Her strides got faster. No, it couldn't be them after Sasuke. Why would they want him?

She jumped to the ruined rooftops surrounding the area. Hopefully Sai would be able to handle it until either she got there or help arrived. Her foot work stumbled after one of the weak roofs gave out. She could do this, she was Anbu now. A member of the ninja elite, she was strong. Rather, She had to be strong. She slid down the side of a sloped roof, taking a leap onto the roof of the wall surrounding the shrine. Chakra infused legs helped scale the secondary wall.

Letting the sound of her steps run through her mind she listened to the soft thud of her rope sandal. Another tap was heard. Another ninja is in the building, judging by the step it couldn't be Sai. She slid the tatami window open and dropped down to the ground floor making sure to soften her landing. Louder, the foot steps were louder. She paused, the door at the end of the hallway opened.

"Sakura-san, is this any way to treat a guest?"the voice echoed throughout the room. A chill went through her at the sound of the ominous tenor. Her jade irises batted in surprise, "Itachi-san..." Sasuke's brother... One of his blood red eyes crinkled at the corner, a smirk, "I'm just visiting my precious younger brother"

Sakura took a step back, her rosette tufts falling in front of her eyes, "You mean see the corpse you left behind when you finally killed him?" Her voice was much stronger then she felt, her months of training told her she was currently no match for Uchiha Itachi, but if she stalled long enough maybe someone would come that could handle the missing nin. Another step, stopped by a hard body.

Warm lips and a perfect nose nudged the side of her neck while an arm circled her body pulling her tight, the other hand holding chakra strings binding her hands and legs. He sighed softly ruffling her hair, "Sakura-san, it's not what you think." His voice sounded tired, "I wasn't the one who killed Sasuke," a pause of thought, "or the clan." She felt his heartbeat smooth and solid against her back, the feel of his lips moving as he spoke right against her throat. She swallowed.

The petite woman struggled to say something to the supposed mass murder. "You can ask your head Anbu, I've been away on a mission to infiltrate the Akatsuki," his voice seemed to get softer, "and it was definitely not I that killed the last of my clan, Sakura." His voice murmured straight into her ear and straight down her spine.

A soft curve of his lips against the cartilage of her ear, the only sign he was having fun toying with her. Then as fast as it was there it was gone, and Sai was running down the hallway towards her. Everything happened so fast, she seen another handful of Anbu search the area. Meanwhile a medic nin was trying to get her to talk. Standard procedure. Everything was a little too easy. Why did he leave her alive?

She blinked at the gorgeous eyes staring back at her, "Haruno-san, what happened?" She couldn't find her voice. She just couldn't, her mouth opened, nothing emerged. Next thing she knew she was staring into the byakugan, a swift hit was given to the back of her neck, "N-neji." Came her surprised mumble. "Sakura, report," Came her captain's only answer as his pearl gaze hardened. Her silenced pierced through the tense air. Even Sai touched her arm, "Ugly, Captain is asking you to report what happened." She bit her lip and wrinkled her forehead.

Neji narrowed his eyes through the small eye-slits on his mask, "If you d-!" "Leave me alone!" Sakura's startled shout echoed through the make-shift camps. "I don't know anything! He just said he didn't kill Sasuke," her shouts became almost a hum of her gentle voice. Her frown deepened, he had blocked a chakra pathway too. What was his game?

Vaguely she heard the Head Anbu giving orders in the back of her mind. Her jumbled thoughts werent making sense, "Haruno, you are coming straight to my office." Her head jerked up to look in the direction of the Head Anbu, white mask glimmering with its red pattern. Her stepped closer to her, nearly towering even, "We need to talk."

Fear swelled in her body. The last time she was taken to his office at Head quarters was when Sasuke had been announced dead. Her sandal feet made absolutely no sound as she took to the trees behind him. Lowering her upper body, keeping her knees flexed, almost on reflex she repeated the mantra of her training in her head. It was a comfort, something that helped her not think of Uchiha Itachi pressed up against her.

That fast she ran into something that had blocked her path, she blinked up into the mask of her Head Anbu. His arms on her shoulders helped steady her, "Sakura, are you sure you're alright?" His voice always sounded strange yet familiar like a song she knew the tune but not the words. The strong arms then crushed her to his frame in a firm embrace, "S-sir?" She couldn't help it, she knew this scent. She didn't know whe- "I'm glad you are alright Sakura," his voice was the same old calm, level tenor. Her eyes went wide, no wonder no one knew who their Head Anbu was but Kakashi!

"Y-you are...," she muttered. His hold on her didn't let up but instead shifted to look at her face, "I apologize Sakura." His onyx eyes stared through the small eyelets straight into her own jewels, "I honestly didn't want you to find out this way." She didn't know what to do. The smaller of the two felt slowly rising fear. Everything halted as she lifted her hands. Slowly, so slowly, to his mask deftly undoing the ribbon holding it up and pulling the mask away.

Standing in front of her was not only her Head Anbu, but Uchiha Itachi. She was in Uchiha Itachi's arms. A deep breath came and went, "You didn't kill Sasuke. You were on mission with me during the time he was fatally injured." His slow nod was her only response. Her eyes were watching him closely, for signs of possible genjutsu, signs he wasn't her Head Anbu. He leaned forward, pressing his forehead against her's, "You do not question me killing my clan?" Her eyes that had been on his lips lifted to his eyes, "Kakashi wouldn't have you as Head Anbu if you really did anything like that."

The sandalwood was amazingly strong now that she was right next to the source. Her eyes batted and couldn't help but feel her cheeks beginning to heat. His smirk widened, "I knew you were the best choice," he leaned down. Her eyes slid shut and his lips covered the corner of her mouth. She could feel it, the burning passion of arousal, and felt the half mast proof of his own want.

Sakura had slept with the nameless Head Anbu before, but normally on times were the mission required it or when she was undergoing seduction training, one needed to be good in order to make seasoned ninja spill their guts after or even during sex.

A cruel smirk reappeared on his lips, "So we were on our way to my office..." She reached up and re-tied his Anbu mask without any difficulties, "I don't trust you all that much yet." She has voiced it. The doubt that the man she had been indirectly trying to get with since the start of her Anbu training was really Itachi. The Itachi. An eyebrow went up despite him backing away from her, "Ah, well we still need to report that a missing nin has been sighted."

Author Notes:

Word Count: 1652

Character Count: 8866

4/1/2010

3:29 AM EST

Reviews help me update! ;D Since I get inspired! For those of you loyal to me fanfictions, I will be continuing my KanamexYuki story however I've been overwhelmed with school work. Excuses, Excuses I know...

Please Read, Please Review, Please Get Me A Cookie Because I Want One.


End file.
